She makes me beg
by PrettyReckless11792
Summary: At 18 the last thing Emilia Morrow should be thinking about is becoming anyones Old Lady. Least of all the SAMCRO Killa. Rated M for language, later violence, and Adult Themes. Happy/OC
1. Trouble

Emilia Morrow tapped her the eraser of her pencil lightly against her notbook and stared boredly out the window. It was a hot sunny day and she was stuck inside a stuffy, grey classroom listening to her english teacher drone on about Iambic Pentamiter. She huffed and glanced at the clock.

_Three minutes_

She jumped slightly when a crumpled piece of paper sailed through the air and landed squarely on the desk in front of her. She curiously smoother it out and read the note scrawled across it.

_Please kill me now...Movies at your house tonight?_

She grinned and turned to her best friend Adele Christman who was two rows over and three seats up from her. She was absently picking at her chipped navy blue nail polish, and glanced up catching her gaze and grinned. Emilia nodded.

The bell finally rang and the two exited the classroom chatting animatedly about girls night. It was easy to see why they were close friends. Both decked in stylish clothing, perfectly coiffed hair, matching jewelry, and flawless makeup they were quite the sight. They stood out from the hollister clad girls currently giving them disgusted looks as they walked down the hallway, student parting so they could brush past.

Emilia breathed in the hot stuffy air and slipped her aviator sunglasses over her eyes, digging for her keys. She popped the trunk and threw her stuff in leaving it open so Adele could do the same.

"Hey Biker Slut!"

Emilia froze keys still in hand, car door ajar and turned slowly on the spot. The jocks, and their bimbo gang of cheerleaders were standing on the steps giggling at their own wit.

" Not worth it Em." Adele said snapping he rout of her breaking-a-cheerleaders-nose fantasy. She slipped in the car ignoring the taunts they were yelling across the parking lot. Adele sighed.

" I'm really sick of high school. Maybe it would be easier if I didn't associate with Biker whores."

"Yeah probab- Hey!" Emilia said, scowling and pretended to be hurt, and sent an elbow flying bumping Adele on the arm. She laughed.

"I'm just kidding Em." She said running her finger though her curly reddish brown hair " They don't know you, or your family. Besides, they wouldn't be talking so much shit if they hung out with all those fine, delicious me-"

"Ew Adele. They're...old"

"Not all of them!" She protested "The dark one with the tattoos on his head...Mmmmmmmmmmm" She gazed dreamily until Emilia started laughing.

"That's Juice. He's lovable enoughh..But he's a big idiot."

"Big idiot or not." She said, grinning "I bet he's a great fu-"

Emila's phone rang shrilly. She tossed it to Adele " Get that will you?"

" Hallow." Adele speaking. Uh-huh?Yes. .Yes. . Bye!" She hung up the phone

"Well?" She looked at her expectantly

"What?" She asked innocently

"Are you gonna tell me who it was?" She said, trying not to grin.

"Oh right! Some guy named Kozik, he's the blonde right? Your dad wants to see you at the garage before you go home."

She nodded and then smirked, " Juice will be there you know?"

She pretended not to hear her, but Emilia didn't miss her check her makeup in the side mirror.

Tig was developing a nervous tick, as he listened to Kozik drum his fingers on the handle bars of his bike. He was supposed to be helping Tig fix the piece of shit Volvo he was working on, but after Tig had threatened to throttle him with a seatbelt...twice, Koz had taken the hint and resigned himself to sitting on his bike, playing with his phone. Tig glared at him from under the hood.

"Are you asking for a slow, painful death, Brother?"

Koz cracked a smile "Awe come on Tiggy. Play nice." Tig grumbled and dove back under the hood furiously loosening a bolt.

"EMILIA!" Kozik boomed suddenly his shout startling Tig, and making him bang his head on the hood as he straightened up suddenly.

He glowered as he watched Kozik bound across the TM Lot towards the low slung, 67 black Mustang Fastback that belonged to Emilia Morrow.

He shook his head. he didn't know any other 18 year old brat who would even be allowed to sit in a car like that, let alone drive it. he watched her as she slid out of it.

The girl was too grown up for her own good. She looked like a kid who had seen too much, too fast. Although she was the only result of a drunken night when Clay was still a bachelor, Clay and Gemma loved her more than anything. Hell they all did. Even Tig liked her.

But he'd never admit it.

Kozik grinned brightly as Em slid out of her smal black mustang and hurried forward to give him a hug.

"Lookin' good Uncle Koz." She said, making a show of giving him a once over.

"Lookin' fine Darlin' " he replied, winking at her.

"I didn't know you were coming down." She said her eyes scanning the parking lot searching for the rest of the crew from Tacoma.

This didn't go unnoticed by Kozik and sighed.

"He's inside."

She nodded but stayed glued to the spot, her heart rate starting to increase. Koz shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. He led her out of the bright sun, and into the cool dark clubhouse. Sons were scattered around here and there, laughing, drinking and playing pool. her father was leaning casually against the bar seemingly in deep conversation with Bobby and the love of her life.

Happy Lowman.

Kozik didn't approve. Sure he loved Em. And he loved Hap. But seperately. Not together. She was too young, too wild, and too willing to give him everything.

Everyone who knew Happy knew he'd never take an Old Lady. As the club 'Killa' he probably shouldnt have had one anyway. He was like Tig. Their belief " Bitches don't call the shots" meant they were hit it and quit it type of guys.

Definately not commitment.

He could see the excitement practically pour out of her ears as she followed him to the clubhouse. he knew what was coming next. She'd get all big smiles, and sick adoration shit on him. hell she may as well have fallen at hap's feet and started hero worshipping him.

He had warned Hap about Emilia's feelings, but it had fallen on deaf ears. he chalked it up to 'kid stuff' and ignored him. but Kozik knew better. Since the day Emilia's piece of shit mother ditched her on Gemma and Clay's doorstep Emilia had become everyone's unnofficial niece. All the time spent with her 'Uncles' had amassed different feelings toward Hap. And although he complained through most of her youth that he 'Wasnt a goddamn babysitter' and hated kids, kozik knew he had nothin but adoration for that little girl. They all did. even Tig.

but Em felt different. Byt the time she was 12 her love for "Uncle Hap" had turned into something much deeper. He could practically hear her heart clocking against her chest as she laid eyes on Hap.

_Here we go._

He stood before her in a short sleeve black t-shirt, low slung jeans, and his cut. Nothing special, but to her something so beautiful it hurt to look. Rolling muscle under dark skin covered in intricately detailed ink. his dark eyes locking firmly on hers, that steady gaze and expressionless face that made her heart want to jump out of her throat.

" Hey baby." Her father said, noticing she was there and pushing off the bar to give her a hug.

She and her dad hadn't started out on the best of terms. He hadn't even know she existed for the first 3 year of her life. But when her strung out mother had finally gotten sick of playing house, she ditched on the SAMCRO doorstep. Gemma had taken to her right away. She had always wanted a girl. Sure she loved Jax and Tommy, but she had always wanted a mini shit kicking Gemma to raise hell in a kindergarten classroom. And that's what she got.

Emilia loved Clay nowadays. the two had gone through a rough patch but any rebellious teen energy had seemingly vanished and the pair got along just as father and daughter should. She wasn't so sure how her father would feel if he knew her feelings about Happy, who was not only a brother but 20 some years her senior.

" Hi daddy." She said, accepting the embrace. Her gaze flicked quickly to Happy, who gave her a small nod.

"Hey Kid." he said, that rough low voice sending a small shiver up her spine.

She grinned broadley at him, her heart skipping a beat. She stared for a moment before grudgingly turning her gaze away to her father.

"What did you want to see me about Dad?" He took a hit of his cigar and blew the thick whit smoke out.

" I wanted to remind you of the party tomorrow. The wholoe crew will be here. Tacoma, Nevada, Arizona. You comin'?"

She nodded vigorously "Yeah of course. Lorca, and Bowie coming?" Clay nodded and smiled.

"Alright kid get outta here. Hi Adele." He said smiling in Adele's direction.

Emilia smiled at him one last time, before glancing quickly in Hap's direction and turning on her heel and leaving Adele following close behind.

Clay shook his head

"My little girl, just isn't a little girl anymore."

Kozik grinned "I'll fuckin say. I can't believe how much she's grown up." Clay grimaced

"That growin' up shit is what's gonna get me in trouble."

Bobby nodded, trying not to smile.

If Clay only knew.


	2. Flaunt it

**Hey Guys! So i just published this story today, and i wanted to get out at least 2 chapters by tonight. Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten already, and I really would appreciate more! I love hearing what you guys thought about it. It may be a few days till i update again, with work and school it's hard to write but i promise I will definately have another chapter, maybe two by next weekend**

**I own nothing except Emilia, and Adele (If I owned Happy or Kozik I sure as hell would be writing a story right now;D)**

**Enjoy:)!**

Adele popped _Pretty in Pink_ in the dvd player and hurried back to the couch curling her legs underneath her and waiting for the previews to stop. She gazed thoughtfully at Emilia who was brushing her hair.

Truth be told she had always been a little jealous of Emilia. She was beautiful, had a loving family, and seemed to be flawless. She did whatever she wanted and never thought twice about it. She had people, christ, a whole Motorcylce gang full of people who loved her. Adele wasn't stupid. Even though Em caught a lot of shit at school, she saw the way boys looked at her. Their eyes roaming over her lean figure, and long sleek dark hair. Even those who hated her wanted to be with her.

"Em..Can I uhm..ask you a question?"

She swivled on her chair, brush in mid air, and quirked an eyebrow thoughtfully at her.

"Del you know you can ask me anything."

"What's it like? Growing up in a Motorcylce gang?"

"Club." she grinned "And it's..hard to explain. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"So you don't ever wish that your mom had..you know. Not dropped you there?"

She shook her head " No not at all. I mean I've grown up around these guys. They've done so much for me i don't think I could ever repay them. They take care of me, and I keep my loyalties to the club. It's a family. A loud, large, and chaotic family but the best one I could ask for."

She turned back to the mirror and Adele settled in, pressing play.

Happy pushed the leggy blonde off his lap, and stalked out of the clubhouse. For some reason he just wasn't in the mood. In fact he hadn't been in the mood much lately. It had nothing to do with a shortage of women, hell all he had to do was give them a look and they were his for the taking. He was too busy thinking about her.

Emilia.

He'd been the kids bodyguard since she was little, but lately she was more than the little girl he'd watched grow up. She was grown up. She wasn't a kid anymore. She had gone from a sad little girl with a broken smile, to a bright beautiful woman in the blink of an eye it seemed.

He huffed and walked back inside, heading for his dorm. Now that he had successfully ruined any chances of getting laid, he wanted to sleep.

For a whole goddamn week.

Adele went home that morning, telling her she'd see her at school on monday. As Emilia slumped downstairs to breakfast she wasn't suprised to find her mother awake, lit joint in between her fingers.

"Mornin baby." She said, smiling lightly at her exhaling smoke.

" Mornin momma." She stretched before grabbing an apple and reaching for a knife.

" So. I'm thinking we do a little retail therapy today, maybe buy something for tonight."

Em nodded over her shoulder, " Sounds great mom."

Gemma stared knwingly at her back "I just figured you would want to look good, you know. For Happy."

Emilia froze, knife i mid air and turned slowly to face her. Her eyes were huge

"What-What are you talking abo-?"

"Don't bullshit me sweetheart. I know exactly how you feel about Hap."

" Mom it's not like th-

"It's ok." Gemma said, hands up silencing her "I get it sweetheart. it's in your blood, it's a part of your life. Just like Happy is."

She stared at Gemma for a moment, suspicious.

"But you and I both know Killa will never take an Old lady. And that teenager crush you got. Get rid of that shit girl. Because going after happy will tear apart the Club. Put your dad on the attack."

Gemma stared at her with that hard look. As though she was trying to suck the love for Happy right out of her. And in one small instant her expression smoothed into a smile.

"Now go shower. We'll beat the shopping crowds."

Gemma watched Emilia as she walked away, anxiety building in the pit of her chest. She could see what was coming.

And none of it was good.

The baby blue sky had begun to fade to brilliant orange by the time Emilia was ready to go. She smoothed her shirt for what seemed like the millionth time and took a deep breath.

"Em. let's go." She glanced in the mirror one last time and hurried out of her room

Hap threw back his shot of whiskey, relishing the burn in his throat. That familiar fizz in his veins, made him feel good. He gazed around at the women, and his brothers. His family.

Kozik appeared at his elbow, big grin on his face.

"Brother!" He said clapping Happy on the back. Hap quirked an eyebrow and grinned

"Sup' dude?"

"ohh...you know." Koz said, his gaze following a little blonde that walked past, and Hap chuckled.

"I thought the kid would be here by now." Kozik continued, his eyes sweeping the crowd in search of the familiar mane of sleek dark hair that belonged to Emilia.

Happy shrugged. "Maybe she's not comin' "

Koz nodded "Yeah may- Whoa."

Koz looked dumbfounded, mouth ajar, eyes wide. Hap followed his gaze, darkly curious and saw what had changed his brothers expression.

Emilia had entered the clubhouse, between Gemma and Luanne. If anyone still thought of her as a little girl, those thoughts vanished the moment she stepped through the door.

She wore a short, tight strapless muted black cheetah print dress, which clung to every curve emphasizing her tiny waste, bareing several inches of thigh. Her legs, sheathed in stiletto boots, seemed never ending as she walked forward head held high. Her thick shiny black hair, streaked with blonde was curled hanging around her shoulders, catching the light as she turned her head to smile around at everyone, giving off her sly, sexy grin she was famous for, and her smoky makeup giving her a sultry, slightly mischevious look as she walked to the bar with Gemma and Luann.

This was not going to end well.

Emilia had it.

She knew everyone's eye was on her, and that sent bubbling excitement through her veins. She glanced over and saw him.

Looking at her. She dared for one moment to believe that he wasn't just looking at her because she was 'the kid', but because he was seeing her in a whole new light.

She looked damn good. And Happy was staring at her out of want, lust, desire. Not affection. Wild thoughts raged through her mind as their gazes locked, her heart beating rapidly as he cocked his head that feral glint in his eye.

And in that moment, she felt that rush that she had waited to feel her whole life. The feel of being wanted by the one person she always wanted the most.

She had him. Just like she always had.

**Reviews are greatly appreciated:)**


	3. Thank you

**Hey everyone!Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews!Keep them up!I had a little time today so I was able to do a quick update. The next one will probably come this weekend. Hope you like this chapter, sorry it's a little sad but theres a reason for it I promise. **

* * *

><p>Emilia took a deep shuddering breath and braced her hands against the cold porcelain of the bathroom sink. As she stared at her reflection in the mirror, she put on a determined face.<p>

_This is you_.

She stood up straight, and pushed confidently out of the bathrrom, the roar of the clubhouse hitting her like a freight train. She spotted Hap immediately, his long lean fram stretched out in a chair. She stared pointedly at him until his head turned slowly towards her. As she gazed at him she walked slowly towards the door and slipped out unnoticed by anyone else.

* * *

><p>Happy knew what was coming. He could feel her staring a hole in him, and tired not to turn to face her. He knew he couldn't look her in the eye, and remain all self control.<p>

That would be the end of him.

But even as the monster inside his head raged against it, he slowly turned his gaze to her. her eyes bored into him, beckoning to him as if she was drug, and he was the addict.

He tensed in his chair, every muscle screaming in protest his mind telling him not to get up and follow her.

but before he knew it, he was breathing in the warm California air.

He was so fucked.

* * *

><p>She backed herself against the wall, the brick cool against her back. He was walking toward sher slowly, slinking through the shadows like a panther. She could see his eyes, and the feral, preadatory glint in them. He drew closer to her, and her heart pounded in her chest. As he came to a stop in front of her, she gazed up at him.<p>

But when she reached for him, he recoiled like she had burned him with her touch. Startled, she quickly drew her arm away, clutching at her wrist.

"Hap-"

"What the hell are you trying to pull?" He was angry now, glowering down at her lip curling

"I just wanted to-"

"I know what the fuck you wanted to do Emilia! Are you out of your goddamn mind?" He grabbed her wrist, hand striking out like a snake and pulled her to him.

"Your hurting-"

"Don't pull that bullshit with me Emilia. I know what this is, and I know what your trying to do. It's never gonna fucking happen, now get that through your thick skull goddamnit." He hissed at her, his face so close to hers she could feel his hot breath on her face. She looked up angrily at him

"Let me go." She growled, yanking her wrist free and backing away from him. His eyes were wild, his breath heavy. She glared at him for another moment.

"Go home Emilia. Now"

She put her hands angrily on her hips

"Make me." He swore loudly and turned away from her, stalking back into the clubhouse. She thought for a moment he was going to rip the door off the hinges.

She shuddered for a moment, before hot tears sprang to her eyelids and she slid down the wall choking on sobs

* * *

><p>Juice felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He pushed the redheaded off his lap and fished it out, flipping it open. it was from Emilia<p>

_Outside._

He frowned and stood slowly, gazing around the room to make sure no one was watching him. As he walked to the door, he ran smack into Happy who nearly knocked him over.

"Whao man S-"

But he stopped and took in Happy's heavy breathing, wild eyes, and angry expression

"Hey man..you okay?"

Hap pushed past him, pushing angrily through the crowd and dissapeared from sight. Juice frowned again and hurried outside walking quickly around the clubhouse where he found Emilia in a crumpled heap. Her hair was a mess, and streaks of mascara were running down her cheeks. He sighed and knelt down next to her

"Emilia. What happened?"

She looked up, tear spilling down her cheeks.

"He hates me Juice." She choked out, more tears running down her face. Juice pulled her up and enveloped her in a hug, stroking her back.

"Come on. I'll take you home

* * *

><p>Emilia finally spilled the story to Juice after he had calmed her down. he now sat, brow furrowed on their couch.<p>

"Are you gonna say something?"

He opened his mouth, and then closed it.

"Emilia. I know how you feel about Hap. And i sympathize with you, but you had to know this was going to happen. Happy will never take an Old Lady. it's just not him Em. I'm sorry but maybe it's time to realize you have to move on."

She hung her head, and sighed "But I love him Juice."

He extended and arm, allowing her to ease into his side "I know Em. I know. but listen. Your a smart, beautiful girl who's gonna make someone real happy someday. You can be anything you wanna be girl."

She gave him a watery smile, and he could see the dark circles under her eyes.

"Now come on. You look exhausted. bed." He waited while she changed, and threw the blanket over her. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and then pulled away smiling.

"Goodnight Emilia. Get some sleep."

"Goodnight. Oh and Juice?"

He paused in the doorway, hand poised above the light switch, eyebrows raised

"Yeah?"

She glanced down and then looked up, smiling softly

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Hap threw himself angrily on his bed, the springs screeching in protest. What the fuck had just happened?<p>

Did Emilia think this was funny? Fucking with his head? Because it wasn't.

He knew she wasn't playing games with him, but calling it that made it so much easier to blame her. For fuck's sake, she was only 18. Happy may not have been a saint, but he knew it was wrong. He knew all the thoughts, the visions of her interwined with him in between his sheets, nails clawing at his back were wrong. But he couldn't stop it.

He wanted her so bad, it hurt. Everything about her drew him in. it didn't matter that he could lose his patches for it, or that Clay would likely kill him. She had him hooked. Like he was the addict and she was the drug, dangling right in front of him, but he didn't have the goddamn syringe.

He wanted to feel her, breath her, every inch of her memorized in his mind.

He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and blowing breath slowly out of his mouth, thinking about her angry expression. He didn't want to hurt her, but it was easier than making amistake that would crush her in the end.

He wanted her. He couldn't have her.

But maybe

Just maybe

Happy didn't care anymore.


	4. Author's note Please read!

**Hey everyone. I'm sorry about the no updates. My laptop crashed and I'm borrowing a friends computer to write this. I'm going to be getting a new laptop in a week or so, so there will be new chapters coming soon.**

**I thought if I cant update, why not give you a few sneak peeks:)**

In the next chapter Happy is going to make decision that he thinks is for the best, but nearly send Emilia over the edge.

Look for some quality time with "Uncle Tig."

Emilia decides to play matchmaker for Bobby.

After Tristan's rape, Emilia and Gemma extend a helping hand.

Adele shows her true colors.

Opie is jailed, and Emilia is landed with babysitting Kenny and Ellie.

Donna's funeral reception.

**SEASON 2**

Gemma is raped, and Emilia finds the strongest woman she's ever known starts to crumble.

Happy returns to Charming and finds Emilia even harder to resist.

The rift between Jax and Clay grows wider, and Emilia gets caught in the cross fire.

Kozik walks in on something he shouldn't.

Luanne gives Em a lesson in Old Lady etiquette.

The big secret comes out, and the reception isn't what everyone expected.

Tig and Emilia take a roadtrip.

The club goes on lockdown, and Abel is kidnapped.

**SEASON 3**

Emilia visitis Ireland, and butts heads with Trinity.

Gemma and Fiona have a heart to heart.

Kerrianne and Emilia talk boys.

Chibs has a tough decision to make.

A new girl enters the picture and the club must help her out...or she'll die.

Back in Charming, Tara and Margaret Murphy are kidnapped.

Lyla leaves Em an interesting voicemail.

Abel is returned to the club, and Tara is rescued.

Agent Stahl gives Em an interesting proposition.

The club goes to jail.

**These go pretty much in order, some details may change but this is the loose plan for the story. It may be in seperate parts. I wont give away too many details yet, but hopefully this will be enough to make you guys stick to the story. I didn't put anything for season 4 because it just ha**

**Thanks so much:)**


	5. For the best

**I'm baaaaaaack:D Okay so this chapter goes a little slow but this gives you a glimpse into Emilia's love for Hap. I love flashbacks, so look for a lot of them in coming chapters. Happy is truely being a jerk, but you get to see his softer side too. It doens't come out very often;)**

"Nomad?

Jax froze lighter in mid strike as he stared at Happy. "You sure about this bro?"

Hap nodded " My mom's real sick. She's in a home in Bakerfield. Nomad gives me a chance to see her more."

" There's always a place for you at that table man." CLay said, pushing out of his chair and clapping Happy on the back. He gave him a ghost of a smile, and turned wordlessly walking out of the clubhouse. He slipped his sunglasses on as he swung a leg over his bik. He stopped suddenly when he heard the familiar rumble of a shiny black Mustang.

* * *

><p>Emilia rolled into the TM parking lot, music full blast her mind on one thing.<p>

Happy.

She wasn't quite sure how she was going to face him after what had just happened, but she knew she had to figure something out, because the chances of him being at the garage were good. She just didn't understand. She wasn't a kid anmore. It wasn't like it had been before.

* * *

><p><em>*Flashback*<em>

_Happy rolled his sore muscles as he got off his bike. From the outside hewas sure that he looked like a sight. Covered in smears of blood and dirt, but he didn't give a damn what anyone thought. He found Jax waiting for him at the door and nodded._

_"It's done."_

_"Good. Clay will be back shortly with the boys from Vegas. Go clean yourself up man."_

_Hap stalked through the clubhouse, completely aware of the whispers and comments around him. He zeroed in one a girl. She was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, long dark hair in kinky curls, blue eyes as wide as can be as she took in his bloody t-shirt. He offered her a half smile._

_"Are you hurt?"_

_"Nah kid." he gazed at her for a few moments. He knew she could see right threw him, and he kept his features smooth, as he opened the front of his cut to show her he was free of bullet holes. She breathed a visible sigh of relief but he could feel her eyes on him as he walked away. He undressed slowly, ignoring the burning of the deep knife wound as he pulled his shirt over his head and crankedd the shower to hot. He stood letting the stinging spray roll down his body, loosening his sore muscles._

_Suddenly a pair of cold hands wrapped around his mid section and he turned half expecting to kill someone when he found Emilia standing in front of him. Naked._

_"What the fuck do you think your doing?" He sputtered at her, pushing away. She hung her head ashamed._

_"Please Happy...I lo-"_

_He cut her of with a hand and pointed "Out." _

_Sher seemed to hesitate for a minute and then slipped wordlessly out of the shower. He angrily turned the shower head, wrenching it so hard he nearly ripped it form the wall. He stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel wrapping it firmly around his waist and turning to face her, his gaze merderous._

_She was standing leaned against the sink towel wrapped around her, expression wavering somewhere between hurt and anxiety._

_"Hap-"_

_"This shit cannot happen anymore Emilia. Your thirteen fucking years old."_

_"I'm not a child!" She raged stomping her foot. Her eyes widened and anger clouded them, her pupils narrowing to near slits._

_"You ARE Emilia! You ARE a child." He bellowed at her. His muscles twitched under his tatts, writing in the dim bathroom lighting, his dark eyes black with rage. He breathed heavily, the planes of his chest rising and falling harshly as he stared a hole in her._

_Hot tears sprung to her eyes, and she hurried out of the bathroom._

_Hap stood staring for a moment at the spot she had just been standing at, mind whirling in a thousand directions. _

_He punched the mirror, enjoying the satisfying crunch of flesh against glass and the loud crash as shards exploded off the wall and clinked over the sink and the floor, sending sprays of glittering light across the ceiling._

_He was so fucked._

Hap rid himself of the memory as he watched her slip out of the car. There was something ethereal about the way she moved across the lot, her long hair spilling in silky strands across her shoulders looking almost blue as it caught the sunlight filtering through the thick grey clouds. She wasn't decked in the stripper heels or too tight clothes like the sweetbutts or Crow Eaters that hung around, but simple in tight dark skinny jeans a white v-neck, and her favorite black converse Happy himself had gotten her for her birthday. She shuffle through the paperwork absently, glancing up and stopping dead when she spotted him. SHe opened and closed her mouth several times before hurrying past him into the office.

* * *

><p>Emilia took a shuddering breath as she set the paperwork on the cluttered desk with shaky hands.<p>

"Hey."

Emilia let out a yelp and spun wildly on the spot, swinging her arm and nearly slugging Jax in the nose. He held hius hands up and stepped back

"Jesus Christ." He looked at her, eyebrows raised "What the hell?"

"Oh damn Jax...Sorry I-"

"Are you alright?You been acting weird as shit all goddamn day Em. This isn't like you." He took a step forward, leaning down to her level and peering at her. She backed up" Are you sick or something, your face is all red."

"Yeah." She pounced on the idea "I've been feeling off all day. I'm going home getting some ya." She bolted out of the office, eyes trained on the ground. Jax watched her retreating form and shook his head

_Women._

* * *

><p>Emilia sat alone in the empty clunhouse, English homework sprawled out in front of her. She heard the dorr open and absently glanced up expecting to see Bobby or TIg but felt her mouth go dry when she found Killa standing in front of her instead. She gulped.<p>

He tucked his shades inside his cut and placed his hands on his hips, eyes never leaving hers.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, tilting her chin up in challenge knowing he could see right through her bullshit exterior.

" I wanted you to hear this from me, rather than someone else." He paused for a moment, and an unusually confused look came across his face. "I'm goin Nomad."

Emilia's heart stopped for a fraction of a moment, and cold dread seeped through her. Nomad? Was he fucking insane?

Members of the Nomad charter weren't attached to any one charter because they were the Death Squad of the MC world. She had no delusions of what Hap was, but this was the Reaper materialized. He became blurry in front of her as thick sloppy tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Guess it's been coming?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest to stop her heart from flying out. He sighed

"Emilia. It's for the best darlin'. I can't be here with shit the way it is. Your not supposed to get wrapped up in this club bullshit. Now don't start with that." He said, scowling deeply as she began to break down, her whole body trembling. Without waiting for her to protest he pulled her into a vice grip hug. "It's not like I ain't ever comin back. I'll just be away for a while. Give you some time...Your not ready for this shit Emilia. I won't let you become and Old Lady at 18. Be a kid for a change." He released her and wiped the tears away. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, his lips resting there for a moment and despite his mind screaming in protest he pulled them away.

He walked quickly out the door, shutting it loudly behind him the echo splitting the silence. She clutched at her heart.

"Bye."


	6. Babysitter

**Hey guys! So this is another quick update. I was re-reading my little story preview and realized that none of that shits going to be in order. Next chapter will be bonding time with Uncle Tigger, and the beginnings of a friendship with Tristan Oswald(weird I know lol).**

**This chapter was a lot of fun for me to write, because I just adore Juice. He's so cute! But please review, and lemme know what ya think:)?Thanks in advance!**

Emilia chuckled as she watched Juice stare, with comical focus at the inside mechanisms of his laptop. He glanced up and frowned at her.

"Somethin funny to you kid?" He tried for a moment to look hard, but crumbled and that big goofy grin of his rolled across his face. He went back to his laptop and didn't notice her gazing at him.

She had always liked Juice. He was like a loveable big brother despite all of Tig's griping about him being an idiot. Juice was way smarter than people had him pegged as. She cocked her head as she watched him unscrew a piece of it and carefully set it to the side, the thick muscles pulling under his dark skin. She could see the attraction that others did and even, in a sick way, the similarities between him and Hap. Both dark and muscled, but different in demeanor. Hap the predator, and Juice the techno geek. She sighed, and absently sipped at her water.

She wondered how much eaiser things would be if she averted all her feelings for Hap and laid them on Juice. It could be as easy as it was now, the two sitting on the garage floor talking and laughing.

What the hell was wrong with her?

"Emilia?"

She turned her gaze back to him, and found he was regarding her with the thoughtful look he often got when he was thinking about something. "Can I ask you something?"

She twirled a strand of her long dark hair between her fingers, and nodded. He sucked in a breath and paused

" Why Hap?"

She furrowed her brow for a moment. To be honest she didn't really have an answer for him, or for herself.

"I wish I could tell you Juice. Since I was a little girl it's always been him. I could never imagine being with someone else you know?" He nodded and replied, quite seriously

"Yeah. I feel that way about Bobby."

She snorted with laughter and threw the cap of her water bottle at him watching as it bounced off his cut and rolled across the floor.

"I just don't understand it. Your so young..."

"This is my life Juice. This is what it's destine to be. I was thrust into this club when i was a baby, and had to grow up fast. The MC way. It's the only way I know.

* * *

><p>Juice watched as she shook her hair over her shoulders and turned away from him, watching the bright yellow sun fade to a blazing red orange. The light illuminated her features as she satred into the distance. He could see she was thinking, he could practically hear the wheels in her head turning wildly.<p>

If he was being honest with himself he thought the kid was gorgeous, but knew his boundaries and left it as is.

Simply a thought.

But in all the years he'd watched her grow up he knew that same adoration they all had, was different in Hap. The intensity he had in hiz gaze for that little girl scared the hell out of Juice. When she moved, even a fraction of an inch, so did Hap , adjusting to fit her every move in order to sheild her from the tiniest evil that might get by.

But Juice knew what Happy was capable of. Hap the killer, was wrapped around little Emilia Morrows finger and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

* * *

><p>The bikes had started pouring into the parking lot, and the women seemed to appear out of the wood work. Emilia sighed, knowing it was time she left so Juice could join in the fun.<p>

"Well I guess I'd better head home, let you get to the party."

She expected a _'Really? Oh well if you don't mind..."_

But instead he glanced over to the clubhouse and shrugged.

"it's cool. I'll catch up later."

"Really, you don't have to babysit me I'm not-What?" She said stopping short because a large grin had spread across Juice's face.

"Babysit? Come'on Em you don't need a babysitter. And I like hanging out once in a while. Besides..." He broke off looking sheepishly back to his laptop

"You slept with some clingly bitch and now she's on your dick right?" She said, grin threatening to break. He smiled wider

"Yeah that's one way of putting it." She laughed and the two remained camped out on the garage floor, laughing and talking all night.

* * *

><p>Hap stepped out of the shower and stared at himself in the mirror. He felt old. Ancient even. He had grey scruff peppered across his chin, and deep purple circles adorning his eyes. He huffed and re-entered his dorm, noting the curvacious bottle blonde in his bed. He stood staring at her as she tried and failed to be sexy. But for a brief moment he didn't see blonde hair spread across his pillow, but shiny black hair.<p>

"Get out." He said simply, sliding into bed facing away from her. The bed spring groaned as she got up and flitted about the room collecting her things. He took a shot from the bottle of jack on the night stand and flipped the lamp off, darkness enveloping the room.

* * *

><p>Emilia woke the next morning to an unusually quiet house. No bird chirping, no Gemma shuffling around in the kitchen. There was no music playing or the smell of coffee, and cigar smoke wafting up through the open door of her bedroom. SHe frowned. Surely her parents hadn't left already. The glowing red numbers in her alarm clock read 7:45. She threw the covers back and padded downstairs in an oversized t-shirt that had once been Jax's. She was more than suprised to find a rather pissed off tig sitting, arms folded on the sofa. She cracked an evil grin.<p>

" Looks like someone got landed with babysitting duty."

"Shutup and go take a shower. No way am I sittin' in this fuckin house with your ass all day."

She turned on her heel, grin still in place.

This was going to be fun.


	7. Do you wanna kiss me?

**Hey everyone! So no Happy in this chapter but the next few chapters is going to be mainly him. And it's going to be a time lapse sorta deal, but I'll explain everything in the next chapter. I was really excited to write this cuz I get to deal with some of the other club guys. There's going to be a scene in the next one with Happy and Koz, and a little badass bier heart to heart. Hope you like it:)!**

**Enjoy my darlings:)**

Emilia bit back a grin as she watched Tig glare at all the other patrons in the restaurant. SHe could only imagine how out of place they looked at the little diner right outside of charming, in leather chains and studs, among the pastel, and plaid shirted church crowd, giving them a wide berth. He moodily stabbed his straw into his coke.

"Can I ask you something?" She said after the waitress had taken their order

"No."

"Why do you hate Kozik so much?"

"Cuz he's an asshole."

She rolled her eyes. Tig always had a flare for dramatics

"He seems just fine to me"

"Well then it's a good thing I never asked your opinion." He sneered.

"I like Koz-

"As much as you like Happy." Tig said, a large smirk spreading slowly across his face. Emilia foze, her eyes widening.

"Wha-what did you say?" She said, a large lump forming in her throat. There was no way Tig knew shit. He had to be bluffing, or he was trying to get her to admit something with that reverse psychology bullshit he tried to pull all the time.

Tig snorted "Don't play fucking angel with me girl. I know all about your angsty teenage love bullshit you got going on about Hap."

Anger bubbled inside her. Tig was calling her bluff.

"I'll tell ya what though sweetheart. You sure twisted him up. Never seen a man get so crazed over pussy it made him go _Nomad._" He said, nastily anunciating the last part of the sentence. She tilted her head up in challenge

"I had nothing to do with that shit. What Hap does is his decision. That doesn't land on me."

Tig's nasty grin widened and he shrugged "You can delude yourself all you want, but I'm not an idiot. You have no idea the monster your about to awaken Emilia."

"You know, I already got the lecture from Mother Gemma." She said irritably, folding her arms and narrowing her eyes at him "I don't need one from you too Uncle Tigger."

"Watch it." He said aiming a fork menacingly at her, as the waitress set their plates down. She saw Tig's eyes scan her appreciatively as she walked away.

"I never thought I'd see the day Killa couldn't handle something like an 18 year od brat gettin after him." Tig was tyring to get a reaction out of her, but what Tig knew could be very dangerous. It could turn shit upsideown with her dad.

"I get it okay?" She said, fork hovering over her plate as she glared daggers at Tig. It was rare that she agreed with Tig, because she could barely stand to be in the same room with him. The thought of Tig's many exploits, and the things she heard about him creeped her out, but he made sense.

It was silent for a moment before Tig said

"I'm dropping your ass at the clubhouse. I got important shit to do."

* * *

><p>Emilia sighed and watched as Tig got friendly with a sweetbutt. She wondered for a moment what it was like to be her. It had to bother her that she was nothing more than a sex toy ready to be discarded when he was done pounding into her. Didn't the girl have any standards?<p>

Hell she wasn't much older than herself, 21 at most but something about her screamed that she'd lived a fast life. The way she carried herself, so confident and so passive about how she was being used kind of gave Emilia chills. Sure she knew Hap was leading her on, but he wasn't using her.

Was he?

* * *

><p>Emilia huffed as she stretched her legs out slowly across the worn plaid couch in the clubhouse. Bobby was sitting, smoking a cigar across from her, and prospect was sweping the floor.<p>

"Uncle Bobby." She said suddenly, watching the clouds of dust fly off the floor as Half Sack swept.

"Yeah Darlin'?" He said, smiling warmly at her from behind the smokey veil of the cigar.

"Why did you and precious get divorced." He sucked thoughtfully on the cigar for a moment. Emilia had only met precious a handful of times, and although she had always been kind she could see how the woman could be a handful.

"Precious makes Gemma look like Mirian Cunnigham. She was too much woman, too wild to be tied down to someone lie me. Perpetual bachelor right here. ladie's man." He said smoothly. She rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you'll ever get re-married?" SHe leaned forward, propping her chin on her hand waiting for his answer.

"Nah. Married life ain't for me darlin'".

"But I'm sure if you found-"

"What's all this about?" He said smiling curiously at her "Why you so keen to play matchmaker for me all of a sudden. She retreated, drawing her knees up to her chest, her face impassive.

"No reason." She shrugged, and picked up the book she had been reading, and melted into it

* * *

><p>Juice had all his laptop eqiuptment spread around him on the picknick table as he continued on his quest for intel about the mayans new deal with Darby. He was so absorbed in his laptop he didn't even notice Emilia sitting across from him, until she sniffled and nearly scared him right out of his skin.<p>

She grinned.

"You get scared by little old me?" She said eyes twinkling mischeviously. He smiled at her shaking his head. She was different tonight. There was a wild glint in her eyes, and she kept fidgeting. She locked him with her gaze.

"Juice?" She said, her voice steady. Calm.

"Hmm?"

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

He snapped his head up, suprised to find that she was now seated on the picnic table in front of him, legs swinging back and forth her hands braced on the table behind her, all of her lean body stretched out in front of her. He gulped.

"Of course your pretty Em-"

"Do you wanna kiss me?" He could see where this was going.

"Emilia-" But she cut him off by swooping down and pressing her lips to his. A warm tingle surged through her body, from the tips of her hair to her toes When she pulled away Juice looked dumbfounded.

What the fuck.


	8. Shatter

**Hey everyone!SO another quick update. I really appreciate all the reviews once again. I feel like this is kind of short, because it's sort of fill between big events. I loveeeeeeeeeeeeeed writing this scene with Hap and Kozik. I adore them3 **

**Hope ya like it!**

Tig actually felt bad.

What?

Little Emilia Morrow was lost without her killer, and for some reason Tig felt compelled to help her.

Tig didn't help anyone.

So why was this bugging him? Maybe it was because, although he never admitted it, but he adored Em. Or because he felt a strong loyalty to Clay that he wanted to be of help to his daughter. Or maybe Tigger just had a heart...

Yeah right.

Tig had always secretly wished he had a relationship with his own daughters, who were around Emilia's age. He had watched her grow up, and even though she bugged the hell out of him sometimes...or all the time really...but for some reason he endured that.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_Tig watched Emilia sleeping under the afgan blanket on Clay and Gemma's couch. She was a tiny thing, with the distinct look of a dark puppy that had been kicked too many times. Her long lark hair was spread across the pillow, and the blanket rose and fell softly as she breathed, dead to the world._

_"You okay Tigger?"_

_Tig jumped and turned to find Gemma wrapped in a robe watching him from the doorway._

_"Yeah Gem. Why?"_

_"Your lookin at that little girl like you got nothin but adoration for her. Don't bullshit me Tig. You can walk around and say you hate kids as much as you please, but i see right through that."_

_"I dunno..I just wish sometimes..that I got to see my kids. I never really got to be a father. I'll proly never know my grandkids, or be at birthdays or anything like that. I guess I'm kinda jealous..Clay gettin a shot to be a dad. DOes that bother you? Ya know...Her not bein yours an' all?"_

_Gemma gazed at Emilia thoughtfully_

_"Nah. It's not her fault her junkie mama dropped her at the clubs doorstep. I got the chance to be a mother, to two wonderful little boys both of whom are asleep upstairs. But I see Emilia as a daughter, and Jax will see her as a sister. He's too young to realize she's not blood, and Thomas is good at keeping secrets." She grinned, and glanced at Tig who smiled slightly._

_"I guess I just kinda wanted a chance of the American dream bullshit." He said softly_

_She raised her eyebrows "Are you drunk?"_

_"A little" He shrugged._

Tig rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself.

In a weird way he understood what Hap was going through. Since Emilia was a baby, Hap was playing guard dog. Everytime Emilia moved, he moved. He had one eye on the rest of the world and one eye on the kid. Happy was her reaper, protecting her from the horros that she only knew of in her nightmares. It amazed Tig sometimes that the killer, who was so cold blooded as they say, was wrapped so tight around her finger he could barely move without cheking her first. It was a wonder someone didn't just handcuff the two together to make his job easier.

* * *

><p>Happy found Kozik eating something, that looked like chicken of some sort, Bowie's Old Lady had made. He heaved himself down in the chair and lit a cigarette, letting the smoke furl out of his mouth not relizing Kozik was sneaking knowing glances at him.<p>

"Where ya been bro?" Koz asked casually, fixing him with a grin. Hap's brow furrowed.

"Doin the shit Quin asked me to. Why?"

Kozik shrugged, continuing to eat the chicken "Just wonderin if you been down to Charming lately..." he trailed off, the _lately_ hanging heavily in the air. Hap rolled his eyes

"Koz-"

But Koz cut him off, hand held in the air "Hey you don't gotta explain shit to me man, the girl's a fox. But a baby fox."

"Dude do you think I don't fucking realize that?" Hap said, clearly annoyed. As if the age difference wasn't obvious. Hell, it was the elephant in the room.

"So nothing's happened then?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, face completely unreadable. Koz pulled a face at hime

"Don't look at me like I'm stupid I know you know what I'm sayin."

"No dude...it's not like that..."

Kozik chuckled, his grin broadening "Come'on dude, I've known you since forever. I can see the way you look at her."

Hap glared at him "Yeah she's a good kid but-What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Oh do you have a problem buddy boy, do you have a big fucking problem." He continued, chuckling to himself clearly amused by his own wit."She's how old?"

"18."

"18! " He exclaimed, aiming his fork at him "Oh you dirty boy you." he said, continuing to laugh. Hap tried for a moment to be angry, but a small smile spread across his face.

Kozik was probably the only person on earth who was left breathing after saying anything like that, and laughing all the more because of it. Hap shook his head.

"I love her bro. But she's a baby. She deserves a chance to find love, and a family, cushy suburb, white pickett fence and all that bullshit."

"But she's not going to get that man. This girl has known nothing but club life since she was a kid. It's in her blood. She wants you Hap. And if she's anything like Clay she's not going to go down without a fight. But listen." He said, face suddenly stoic " Emilia is a lot like the daughter I never had. And she's not as hard as she claims to be. Underneath that wild, crazy exterior she has, she's still the little lost puppy she was when we found her. Don't break her man."

Hap nodded. He wasn't afraid of breaking her.

He was afraid of shattering her.


	9. Pity Party

**HI:D Whaddupp? Soooooo I probably should have mentioned this in the story preview but I'm tweaking the timeline just a bit. All the major events will happen as they should but the litle stuff in between, like Hap going Nomad was changed. He doesn't go Nomad until later in season one. So If this is the Pilot the the next episode would be Seeds, which there isn't much to go with so I'm skipping right to Fun Town. Hope ya like it!**

Bluebird was blown to bits. Emilia had only been out there once, but had known what the wearhouse was holding. The club was in deep shit now. She could see form the look on her father's face that this was no joke.

And even after that the day's events just kept getting better.

* * *

><p>Wendy was one of those women who kept making empty promises, but kept fucking things up in the end anyways.<p>

Emilia called her a deadbeat.

Gemma preferred Junkie whore.

Either way there was no way to excuse the fact that here she was, pregnant pumping crank into her veins.

Stupid bitch.

Jax and Wendy had met shortly after Tara split. Emilia didn't like Wendy from the start but kept her mouth shut, because she seemed to make Jax happy. But once Wendy was into drugs, Jax wasn't into Wendy. Emilia wondered how Wendy had even become a part of the picture, let alone Jax's wife and the mother of his unborn son. Emilia couldn't wait to be an aunt. She could imagine little Abel, which was to be his name, gurgling and giggling at her, a picture of Jax with tufts of blonde hair and striking blue eyes.

That was...until Wendy nearly killed him.

* * *

><p>Emilia was fuming in a chair at the hospital shaking so badly the chairs next to her vibrated. That junkie bitch, was in there being pumped full of drugs while her nephew was struggling to breath in an incinerator, with half a stomach and a hole in his heart.<p>

If Gemma decided to kill Wendy, Emilia wasn't going to stop her.

As if on cue Gemma, Jax, Clay, Chibs and Bobby appeared all looking grave.

And as if the situation couldn't get any worse Tara Knowles stepped out from inside Wendy's room.

Oh excuse her, Doctor Tara Knowles.

Tara had been Jax's first love, and in Emilia's opinion a love that wouldn't ever go away. Gemma hated Tara, mostly for leaving Jax a drunken broken hearted mess on the clubhouse floor, but for trying to pull Jax away. Gemma was the Queen, and the Queen was not to be disrespected.

Tara had crossed, or rather jumped a line that wasn't supposed to be touched. After her dramatic exit, Emilia had no idea why she would ever want to come back to Charming but here she was, glancing nervously around at the Sons. She crossed her arms

"When was the last time you saw her?"

Jax shrugged nervously "A couple weeks."

Tara sighed "Her hands and feet were full of tracks, Toxicology reports aren't back yet but it's most likely crank."

Jax glanced back at Wendy eyes widening fearfully. "The baby?"

" We had to do an emergency C-section...He's 10 weeks premature."

Jax's jaw dropped, and Emilia felt hot tears spring to her eyes. Chibs put a comforting arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

" Holy shit."

"Come on, let's sit down, and I'll walk you through it."

"Just tell me."

Tara sighed "He's got a congenital heart defect, and gastoschisis-a tear in his abdomen. The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs, but the C.H.D is probably..." She trailed off

"The family flaw." Gemma said, speaking for the first time. The heart defect. The one that required Gemma to have open heart surgery. The same one that killed Thomas.

"Yes, it's genetic. Either one would be serious but not life-threatening, however the two of them together-" She stopped and Jax looked for a moment if he was going to lose it. Tara looked at him apologetically.

" gives him a 20% chance...And I'm afraid that's being optimistic." Gemma turned to her crestfallen

"Oh, my god."

"She never wanted to talk to me. I didn't know-" but Tara shook her head

"Her O.B said she missed her last three appointments, no one knew. wants to fix his belly first then if he stabilizes he'll go in and try to repair the heart. I'm sorry Jax...I can take you to see him now."

Emilia sank into a chair, head whirling in a million diferent directions. She hadn't even gotten to meet him, and already she could lose him.

Shit

* * *

><p>Kozik huffed and re-spiked his hair. Shit. Jax's kid born 10 weeks premature? And all the stuff with his heart. Emilia had sounded close to tears over the phone, and after much reassurance she calmed down. The poor girl was lucky she didn't have the Congenital Heart Defect because by now it would have killed her. He shook his head and turned, nearly jumping out of his skin. Happy had appeared behind him quite literally out of nowhere. the spotlights throwing eerie shadows on his face, making his eyes look flat black in the night. Kozik got goosebumps.<p>

"What's going on?"

"Jesus Christ man are ya tryna kill me?"

Hap ignored him, and said again "What's going on?"

"Jax's kid was born 10 weeks early. He's got all kindsa shit goin on with his heart and stuff. Junkie mom really fucked this one up. Emilia's at the hospital now."

"She okay?"

Kozik shrugged "She's upset, but she didn't sound like she was having a breakdown or nothin."

Hap nodded and walked away.

Koz watched him for a moment and shook his head.

* * *

><p>Emilia sighed and blew the cigarette smoke out of her mouth. Clay was most likely at the clubhouse, Gemma was at the hospital and Jax would probably be out killing the motherfucker who sold Wendy crank. Emilia had taken one look at Abel's frail tiny frame and burst into tears. If she ever got her hands on Wendy, she was going to strangle her Junkie ass.<p>

Poor Jax. This was going to send him right over the edge. She remembered when Thomas died. How it had sent John right over the edge, and shortly after John himself was dead. Gemma and Clay got together shortly after that, and here they were today facing the death of another son. Emilia was so lost in thought, she nearly jumped out of her skin when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey." A familar gravelly voice said on the other end of the line. A strange swooping sensation settled in her stomach.

"Hi Happy."

It was silent for a moment. "I heard about the kid. Awful shit."

"Yeah it is." She could hear her own voice crack "Hopefully he makes it..."

"If he's strong like the Teller's he'll do just fine. How you handlin it?"

"I'm okay." _HA yeah right_

"You never were a good liar kid."

"Did you call me just to give me shit?"

She heard him huff on the other line, slightly suprised at how quickly the swooping sensation, which had been quite pleasant, was replaced with bubbling anger.

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay is al-"

"Things would be a lot better if you hadn't skipped out on me."

"Emilia." He had that same warning tone he used with her when she was a little kid, and was doing something she shouldn't be.

"What? You don't wanna hear the truth?"

"No I don't wanna listen to your fucking pity party me bullshit. Do you know what would have happened if I had stayed? Bad things Emilia. You can't just go around throwing yourself at guys. I gotta go. Bye kid."

Emilia threw her phone against the wall, leaving a sizeable dent.

She hated him...

Well...maybe hate was a strong word.

**Reviews:)?**


	10. Fun Town

**Wowwwwww I feel like a total jerk for leaving ya'll hanging so loong. It's been crazy busy around here. But Hap and Emilia are back:) Quick note, things get pretty good next chapter...little love action for ya;) hahah and btw all the long passages in parenthesis are flashbacks. Hope ya like it, review pleaseeeee3**

Emilia was pretty sure all of Charming was at Fun Town. Gemma and Clay had been taking her since she was little kid, and in all the years she'd gone, she didn't think she'd ever had as much fun.

She giggled as she watched Tig try and eat cotton candy, and failing miserably as blue tufts got stuck to his face and feathery pieces floated around him and into his hair.

Jax tried, and failed to knock down bottles with a tennis ball, and finally whipped the ball so hard he knocked down half the stuffed animals on the wall. For a moment all the stress and worries, and sadness she felt about Abel, and the absence of Hap melted away and was replaced by the warm feeling of her family surrounding her.

She walked through the rest of the fair talking animatedly to Jax when he stopped. Elliot Oswald, his wife Karen and Daughter Tristan were walking towards them, Karen eyeing them from behind her sunglasses. She and Tig shared an unusual grin. The Oswalds were uptight, over-riched, and stuck up. Well at least Karen was. Emilia's eyes fel on Tristan. She still had a baby face, sensitive and soft. She was the type of girl who's emotions played acros her face like a film strip. She was pretty, light brown hair deep brown eyes, and dressed casually. Far off from Emilia's jet black hair, short shorts and black rhinestoned tank. But Emilia smiled.

"Hey."

Tristan smiled back

"Hi."

Karen made a show of leading Tristan away and Emilia saw Gemma shake her head.

"You'd think with all that money they'd pay someone to remove the sticks shoved up their asses."

* * *

><p>Emilia sipped absently at her water as she and Gemma strolled through fun town. It was dark now, and the bright lights shone harshly against the black of the surrounding woods. She got lost in them for a moment, until a scream snapped her out of her reverie.<p>

Karen Oswald was hurrying frantically towards them, eyes wild, screaming tristans name.

This couldn't be good.

* * *

><p>Emilia sighed and rolled over. The poor kid. Tristan Oswald was only thirteen, 5 years younger than Emilia herself. She couldn't imagine the way she was feeling. Hell, how anyone could be victim to that and not lose their mind, she would never know.<p>

* * *

><p>Hap sighed thinking about the quick phone call he had with Tig earlier. Thirteen year old girl raped? Damn. World of hurt for those parents. Hell, he could only imagine if it had been his girl. Er...Emilia.<p>

_Hap threw the cigarette to the ground and glared at the other parents gawking at him from behind the windows of their mini vans. He had never liked school, and hated it even more now that he had to see the kid go through it._

_The front doors opened and kids poured out like water out a broken damn. Emilia was easy to find, he long black hair glinting almost purple blue in the sun. She hurried towards him, grinning brightly._

_" Hi Hap! I thought mom was picking me up today?"_

_"You complainin?" He said, lowering his shades a fraction of an inch so he cold peer at her over the lenses. She shook her head vigorously._

_"No of course not!"_

_"Then get on kid. Place makes my skin crawl."_

_She smiled again and jumped eagerly on the back of his bike, slipping the helmet over her head. The bike rumbled to life beneath her and a fizz of excitement ripped through her veins as Hap rumbled out of the parking lot and all thoughts of school were washed from her mind. Hap was different than riding with her dad, or Jax or even Juice or Koz. He wasn't as cautious, and afraid to hurt her, because he knew what he could do. He took turns fast and wide and revved his bike making her squeal as they ripped up the side of the highway weaving in and out of cars._

_About halfway home Hap realized he was out of cigarettes. He pulled into the parking lot of the little exxon gas station and got off his bke, handing Emilia money. He knew she would go and get her favorite, a bottle of Arizona Iced Tea, the fourth one from the front just like she always had. He walked toward the counter as she disappeared to the back of the store. He clocked the beat up civic that rumbled into the lot and the punk ass kids, complete with eyebrow rings, and ripped up girl pants that entered the store and headed towards the back. He handed the money to the cashier, a girl who looked to be around 16 or 17 only a few years older than Emilia herself and saw her frown._

_"Uhm..sir your daughter-"_

_Hap turned and saw Emilia back away from the freezer, eyes wide and one of the punks follow her. Anger raged and bubbled in him as he stalked across the front of the store and down the aisle, nearly running into her. She spun to face him eyes wide, and frightened looking more like the sad little girl she had when her mother had dropped her at the clubhouse._

_He moved his black gaze to the kids who were grinning wickedly at her._

_"They botherin you?"_

_"They tried to...touch me." Her voice cracked as she finished the sentence._

_He closed the distance between them like lighting and was on the kid before he had even seen Hap coming._

_"Happy!" Emilia screamed shrilly, as Hap grabbed the kid by the front of his tight black t-shirt and punched him hard in the nose, feeling it crack sickeningly beneath his fist. The kids friend who was gangly and brace faced backed away fearfully hands held up in surrender as Hap dropped the kid to the floor and started towards him._

_"Hey man we didn't mean-Argh!"_

_He didn't have time to finish because Hap had picked him up and tossed him into a shelf, the kid and the display coming down with a giant crash. He grabbed Emilia by the arm and steered her forward taking care to tread on the broken nosed kids fingers as he passed him._

He pitied the kids first boyfriend.

He smiled in spite of himself as he remembered the way Clay had patted him on the back and said _good work_, when he had shown up at the clubhouse with Emilia and bloody knuckles.

He realized a few moments later that he had scrolled through his phone and was toying with the call button, the little light up bar on Emilia's name. What the hell was going to call her for? _Oh hey...How're things going since the last time we talked and I was a total douche?_

He sighed and snapped his phone shut, leaning back on his bed and closing his eyes, sleep coming heavy to him. He drifted off in a haze, with a soft vision of Emilia's face floating before him.

He was so screwed.

* * *

><p>Emilia wondered absently as she watched her mother console Tristan if there was any way she could help. Sure, Gemma had gotten her to open up about the rape but that just put the story out there. Gemma stared pointedly at her as she left the room to find Karen, leaving Emilia and Tristan alone. Tristan smiled timidly.<p>

" You know, it will get better. It may hurt now, but time will heal it and one day it will only make you stronger." Emilia said, gazing at her. She nodded.

"I'm just afraid that no one's gonna want someone... Like me." Tristan shuddered and sank under her blanket.

" Yeah... I'm in touch with that emotion."


	11. So wrong it's right

**Hey everyone! So this was kinda hard for me to write. But I hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p>Hap wiped the blade of his knife on a rag and tucked it back into his sheath. He stared for a moment at the man lying amongst pools of red, and sighed. He was covered in blood dirt and water, and the strangest part...<p>

He felt nothing.

He was totally numb to veryone around him, the fact that he had just killed and mutilated a man not even in his mind.

All he saw was her face, swimming hazily in front of him.

* * *

><p>Koz shook his head and looked ruefully at Lorca, who also grimaced.<p>

"He's totally gone man." Koz said, a sad edge to his voice. He had known Hap a long time, and had never seen the Killa in this bad of shape.

Hap was supposed to be the on who had no emotions or baggage. And here he was, stoney faced and staring down at the man he had just murdered like there was nothing even there. He wasn't sure if this was Hap realizing how much he depended on Emilia to regulate his moods or just plain missing the kid, but whatever it was it needed to be handled.

And quick.

That was when Koz decided a trip to visit the Princess of Charming was in order.

* * *

><p>Emilia was a little suprised when her phone rang and "Uncle Koz" flashed up on the screen. She and Koz didn't often share back and forth phone conversations, so a call out of the blue form his was unexpected, and had to be for a reason.<p>

"Hello?"

"Kid. Where are you?"

She furrowed her brow and frowned. "At home. Why?"

"I'm coming over. Unlock the door."

Click. He hung up. Her frown deepened as she stared at her phone screen. It was unusual for Kozik, who was all about being straight forward, to be so cryptic. And even more unusual for him to show up in Charming, without buisness to take care of. She heard his bike rumble into the drive, and shut off. She watched him hurry up the walk, glancing over his shoulder every few moments. She opened the dooor as he raised his hand to knock and he grinned.

After he seated himself at the table, and made her sit across from him, he fixed her with a look.

"We." he said, gesturing between them "Need to talk."

"I gathered. About what?"

Koxik sighed and re-spiked his hair.

"Hap."

"Koz I have-"

"Just listen to me okay?" She was about to argue but something about Koz's expression stopped her. It was pleading and sad. She let him continue.

"He's bad Em. I've never seen him like this, and it scares the shit outta me. Hap isn't supposed to feel this shit. He can't handle it Emilia."

"And you dont think i wish things were different Koz?" She ran her fingers through hair. "I hate this shit. Loving him, hating him. It's all bullshit. I wanna be with him Koz."

"I know you do. He's afraid of hurting you. He never wants you to feel pain Emilia. He loves you."

"Koz..." She paused, eyes searching his for a moment " How do we fix him?"

"He has to make a choice. No more of this in between bullshit."

" One major problem. This club, the guys, my parents won't accept it. I'm barely 19 for God sakes Koz. He'll be excommunicated."

"They're going to have to, unless they want Hap to die, or quit. Cause thats what gonna happen."

She nodded wringing her hands together nervously. Koz shok his head.

" Hap's coming to Charming."

She looked up, eyes wide.

"When?"

" Sometime tonight." He shrugged, fixing her with a knowing look. " If I was you I'd make damn sure your alone tonight. Give you some time to work your shit out. Get this under control before it ends badly."

She nodded, and clasped her hands under her chin, eyes flicking up to meet his.

" Gemma will be at Luann's tonight, and Clay will most likely stay at the clubhouse. I'll make sure I'm available."

"Good shit." He stood, and pressed a kiss to her forehead, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hap cruised through the familar streets of Charming, listening to the muted thunder rumbling in the distance. The dark clouds contrasted heavily with the sun shining, giving the landscape an odd, sharp relief against the sky. A strange feeling had settled in the pit of his stomach, one he couldn't explain. The Morrow household came into view, Emilia's shiny black mustang sitting in the driveway, Gemma's Caddy and Clay's bike nowhere to be seen.<p>

_Kid's flying solo tonight_ Koz said casually in passing, giving Hap a pointed look but saying nothing more than that.

As he pulled slowly in the drive he took a moment. He could pull right back out of the drive and go back to Tacoma, and avoid what was about to happen. But as if the house was magnet, he got off his bike and began the walk as slowly as he could up the front stairs and on to the porch. He knocked three times.

She opened the door, and moved aside letting him in, He tucked his shades inside his cut and turned to face her, every muscle in his body screaming in protest. She was standing, back against the door, staring down at her feet.

" Hey kid."

She looked up at him, face impassive. "What're you doing here Happy?"

"Look Emilia-" But she closed the distance between them in two giant steps and pressed her lips very firmly to his, forcing him to respond. She pressed herself firmly against him, tiny hips grounding into his. The thunder rumbled in the distance as the seriousness of the situation sunk into Hap's mind. He froze. She was playing with his belt buckle.

"No." He said pushing himself roughly away from her, heart banging around in his chest. She was clutching at her heart, breathing heavily.

"We can't do this Emilia. It's wrong. it's bad, it's-

"Right." She said eyes searching his face. "It's right, it's natural and you know it. You can't run form this forever Hap. You want this. So stop resisting."

She was right. There was nothing more in the world he wanted right now than her. The feel of her lips, her skin, his fingers knotted in her dark hair. He was hooked.

He reached towards her, and she came to him this time gently pressing her lips to his. He ran his fingers through her long dark hair, her arms sliding around his neck. His hands trailed down her sholders and back, over her ass and picked up her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked her to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind him. Clothes flew off at rapid pace, as her breath quickened. hap could feel her heart beating through her chest, as their sweat slicked skin brushed against eachother. and Hap positioned himself above her. She ran her hands down his chest, nails scraping his skin, making his abdomen muscles contract as he let out a sharp gasp. She leaned back arching herself into him as he trailed his lips down her neck. She cried out as he entered her, nails diging into his back. His breath was hot against her neck, as they moved in perfect rythm, bodies melding into one another.

It was surreal being with him like this, and being able to live something she had only imagined. Tears sprang to her eyes, the pain and the pleasure all blending into one.

And in that moment she didn't care whether Hap loved her or not.

She was just happy he was here.


End file.
